1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an invention for performing file processing in a storage system, such as a Network File System (NFS) or a Distributed File System (DFS); and, particularly, to a file processing method for performing processing necessary for a file requested by a data server when a client requests the file from the data server and sending the result file to the client.
2. Description of Related Art
In a storage system, common data I/O corresponds to the exchange of data between a Central Processing Unit (CPU) and peripheral devices, and communication between the CPU and the peripheral devices is performed through the mediation of files. A file system manages the files, and the I/O is performed through system function commands, such as open( ), read( ), write( ), sync( ), close( ), lseek( ), and truncate( ).
In particular, a storage system, such as a Network File System (NFS) or a Distributed File System (DFS), configured to provide files to clients remotely as if it uses the resources of a server as its own resources on the clients in order to share the resources of the server and a file system, is used a lot. In this storage system, a data server plays an important role of managing files efficiently and transferring the files to a client rapidly.
In the execution of common file-related functions in a storage system, as shown in FIG. 1, when a client 102 requests a necessary file from a data server 101, the data server 101 transfers the requested file to the client 102. Next, the client 102 performs file processing, such as compression and extraction.
Furthermore, in order to improve the return of files from a storage system to a client, several schemes are being used. The schemes may include, for example, a method of utilizing a cache, such as that disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2011-0202722 A1, entitled ‘Mass Storage System and Method of Operating Thereof’ (Aug. 18, 2011) and a method of using NAND flash memory having a rapid speed, such as that disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2011-0213921 A1, entitled ‘Command Queuing Smart Storage Transfer Manager for Striping Data to Raw-NAND Flash Modules’ (Sep. 1, 2011).
The above techniques, however, describe only the methods of rapidly transferring files to a client, but do not describe a method of minimizing transferred files by performing file processing in advance. Accordingly, the above techniques are problematic in that file processing is not efficiently performed.